


Afterschool Irrisponsibility

by catalyticGenesis



Series: Skaian Dreamers [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalyticGenesis/pseuds/catalyticGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, a few certain sixth graders find the issue with sneaking in to vandalize the classroom afterschool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterschool Irrisponsibility

October 2011. Mr. Droog’s Classroom, Skaia Middle School.

 

Rose Lalonde quietly slipped into the classroom. It was dark, but years of reading after sunset helped her see. 

She shouldn’t be doing this. But, her brother had dared her too, and she couldn’t back down from a challenge. 

Now, what would make the teacher most upset?

She scanned the room, stopping when she saw the computer. Of course, teachers hated students messing with their computer. 

Turning it on, she discovered it was unlocked. What were the chances? 

The gradebook, however, was locked. Not a problem. Roxy had told her Mr. Droogs kept all his passwords under his keyboard. How she got this information, debatable, but it was correct. A list of all his passwords, even the gradebook. Probably not the best idea, the students two years ahead had done this to nearly all the teachers. All of their little brothers and sisters were doing it this year. 

Well, she was the first one, as far as she knew, but all the older kids would be pushing their siblings into doing it soon.

She scanned the list of names in the gradebook. Dave was getting a ninety-five. Well, he didn’t have to exist anymore. She pressed ‘delete’, but the computer gave an error message. Sighing, she brought out the USB drive Roxy had given her. 

‘If the computer’s locked or something, put this in. It’s a bunch of coding; it should unlock administrative privileges on any computer. At least, it should if I read this damn book right. ~ATH is the hardest kind of coding, but it pretty much destroys anything if you code it right. Or if you code it wrong. It’s a really destructive code-virus-malware thing that blows shit up. Or breaks shit down, if you’re not doing anything physical to the computer. Also, when you put it in, stand back. The computer’s gonna blow if I coded it wrong.’

Heeding her sister’s warning, she backed up a few steps. The computer made a suspicious noise, like a rocket about to launch, and she ducked behind a desk. 

Then the doorknob turned. Rose turned her head, hoping to see who was coming in. Hopefully not a janitor or any other staff. 

The person walked in, surveying the classroom. She blinked at the light of the computer, her eyes already adjusted to near total darkness. Shrugging, she pulled her hood down, revealing her identity. Even from behind, Vriska’s blonde hair with bright blue streaks was pretty distinctive. 

“Hey. Who’s in here? Don’t bother hiding; the computer doesn’t just turn itself on. Damn, and Cronus told me tonight was a good night to raid the classroom. Stupid untrustworthy brothers.” Vriska turned around, staring in Rose’s general direction. “I can see you, whoever it is. Black hoodies, no matter how awesome, don’t blend with white tile floors.”

Rose stood up, her hood still pulled over her head. “Black hoodies, no matter how awesome, don’t work to hide you against the ugly brownish-tannish-whitish walls we have. Really, what color are those walls?”

Vriska blinked a few times, quite clearly confused. “Lalonde? That you?”

“Yes, it is me, the last time I checked. Unless anyone has pulled a particularly unusual trick, it’s still me.”

“Okay, that’s you. No one else has such a roundabout way of talking, and no one else could even begin to mimic your overly-complicated way of mocking people. Well, your brother can, but I didn’t hear any metaphors. But really, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Taking cover.”

“Why are you taking cover?”

“Untrustworthy hackers and their untrustworthy coding of ~ATH.” Rose glanced back at the computer, which hadn’t stopped making the noises.

“You let Roxy code something for you, and you actually trust it? You’re a lot stupider than I thought.”

“Cronus recommended tonight to come, and you actually trusted him? You’re a lot stupider than I thought.”

“I’m thinking this meeting was on purpose. Roxy and Cronus, their friend groups meet up sometimes, Cronus heard Roxy talking, sent me here, we met up, and this was definitely planned.” Vriska nodded, satisfied with her explanation. 

“Seems valid. I’m checking the computer now, because I have administrative privileges now. Or the computer’s about to explode and take me with it. Depends on the code.” Rose cautiously approached the computer, satisfied with the result. It showed a slightly different screen and no signs of immediate self-destruction. She clicked on Dave’s name again, smiling as the confirmation screen showed up.

 _Do you really want to delete student_ Dave Strider _from database? Warning: deletion is mostly permanent. Changes have had to be made due to certain database problems. PS: Roxy Lalonde- the database problem was me i went in and deleted my brother from the system and also cronus because no one likes him PPS: Roxy Lalonde- note i made it harder to retrieve from the deletion and i plan on loading all my code into some kind of flashdrive to make the deletion more permanent. ro-lal signing off 2009_

“Your sister is absolutely insane, how has she not been caught by now?”

“How often do you think teacher attempt to delete a student from the gradebook? If I’m right, the message only shows up when the specific path she used is followed, so only students could ever see it.,” Rose said, pressing the confirmation button that yes, she really did want to delete Dave Strider’s existence. The list modified, showing one less student in Mr. Droog’s third period World History class.

“I have to admit, that’s pretty cool. What else are you going to do?”

Rose went deeper into the list. By the end of their stay, Terezi had a four-hundred-thirteen percent, Eridan had never turned in any of his work, Gamzee was actually passing the class, everyone had failed a test called ‘Test on Things Nobody Ever Needs to Know and Judging by the Scores No One Does Know’, a mystery classmate had appeared in the gradebook, and all records Cronus had ever existed had been deleted once again.

“So, we’re leaving now? All done?” Vriska turned to head out, stopped by Rose grabbing her wrist.

“You forgot something.” Rose approached the board, pulled out a sharpie, and wrote on the board.

_Check your computer._  
With love,  
Rose Lalonde 

She glanced over at Vriska, challenging her to sign her own name. Vriska pulled out her own marker and added onto the message.

_And Vriska Serket_

“Well, I’m leaving now. You want to come, or what?” 

Vriska stared at Rose, nodding that yes, she was coming. “Only thing is, I can’t get back home. Mind if I come with you?” 

“Of course not.”

~

The next morning, a very confused Mrs. Lalonde dropped her kids off at school. She could have sworn there were only four of them last night before she went to bed. Now there were five. 

~  
“Could Rose Lalonde and Vriska Serket please report to the front office immediately?”

The two girls shrugged, got out of their seats, and left the classroom, walking down the hallway together.

“Young ladies, it makes it very hard to excuse you from punishment when you sign your names in permanent market on the dry-erase board. The least I can let you off with is a few weeks of afterschool detention. Either that or you hand over the USB drive with everyone’s information on it. No matter how much you try to convince us Cronus Ampora doesn’t exist, we have solid proof he does,” Mrs. Snowman said. She waved the file folder labeled ‘Proof of Cronus Ampora’s Existence’.

Vriska looked at the vice principal, all wide-eyed and innocent-looking. “Who’s Cronus Ampora? Isn’t he just an urban legend of sorts?”

“Maybe you should start a show. ‘Finding Cronus Ampora’. I’m sure it would be popular, searching for proof he does exist. And failing, of course. No one ever succeeds on those shows.” 

Mrs. Snowman glared at the girls in her office.  
~  
Afterschool, two sullen adolescents sat alone in detention.


End file.
